Life of a demiwitch
by Mwagner11
Summary: Monica Jennings recieves the surprise of her life when she finds out that her mother was a witch and her father is an Olympian God. She is a demiwitch and one of a kind too! Her life turns upside down when she attends Hogwarts during the school year and Camp Half Blood in the summer. But in the end she knows she'll have to choose; between her mother's world or her father's.
1. In Foster Care

Let's just say that July 31st 2012 was the worst/best/weirdest day in my life. Really, how many 11 year olds receive a mystical letter, get attacked by some creepy snake woman, and find out that their parents aren't exactly 100% human? Not many.

Okay, let's back up a little bit.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, falling on my face and rousing me out of my sleep. I blinked and sat up on my linen bedspread. Yawning, I swung my legs over the bedpost and stood up.

"Monica, you look like a zombie," giggled my roommate, Natalia. You're probably wondering why I have a roommate.

I live in Miss Annie's Foster Home For Girls, a beautiful building filled with lush flowers. However, on the inside the place isn't as wonderful as it seems. Miss Annie is a short tempered middle aged woman who hates children. She's been the Head of the Foster Home as long as I can remember. The staff isn't too bad, the food is terrible, and I only have a few friends.

I share a room with Natalia and Sarah. Natalia's really girly, has gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyes, and an angelic face. She looks like one of those mean popular high school girls but she's not snobby at all. Maybe growing up in poverty has humbled her; I don't know.

Sarah is Asian and has short dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she remembers things better than an elephant. All the teachers at school love her and she's a fairly good athlete. Who cares if she's the shyest person on the planet?

"Thanks, Natalia," I grumbled. I have striking auburn colored hair, green eyes, and beautiful skin. I'm not as pretty as Natalia but my friends say that I could knock any guy off his feet. Yeah, right.

Her face went from a teasing smile to a grimace. "Miss Annie's taking us on a "field trip" to Buckingham Palace."

I groaned. "You're joking right?"

Miss Annie's so called field trips are actually a fourteen hour drive around the place they were going and the driver going on and on about its fantastic history, blah, blah, blah. Sarah didn't mind it but hey- that's what you get when you're a know-it-all/goody-goody two shoes. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Personally, I wish that I could be labeled something like that. Right now my label says something like:

_Total Troublemaker_

It's not like I want to be a troublemaker! It just happens. I've been kicked out of three foster homes before this one. Hey, I didn't mean to shock that teacher or fly up on the school roof.

Natalia's the same way except that she's never gotten kicked out of a school before because no one thinks it possible that a "gorgeous, sweet girl" like her would "do something like that."

Sarah's totally different. She's never gotten into trouble, never failed a test, and CERTAINLY never been kicked out of a foster home. I look over at the lump in the bed next to me that's Sarah and then at Natalia who's applying her makeup.

"Anyway Monica, we're leaving in a half an hour so you better get ready," Natalia said, blotting her light pink lipstick.

"Okay," I mumbled as I picked up a red T-shirt, khaki shorts, and walked into the bathroom that all three of us share. I grabbed a white towel from the shelf and turned the water on relatively warm. I didn't know then that my life was about to be turned upside down.


	2. Ummmmm?

I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair dripping and my clothes only slightly damp. Sarah was waiting patiently outside for a turn to use the shower, clothes neatly folded in her arms. I smiled as I passed her.

I had always had sympathy on Sarah because unlike Natalia and I, she had known her parents and had loved them. They had cared for her and she'd thought that they loved her until they gave her up for adoption.

Natalia's dad had died when she was a baby and her mom had disappeared shortly after that.

My parents were always a mystery to me. No one had really told me what happened to them. I wasn't even sure if they were still alive. Some said that they'd been murdered, while others told me that they gave me up for adoption too. I wasn't really sure what to think.

One of the maids stuck her head inside our door. "Girls, breakfast in fifteen minutes. After, we'll set out for the day." She shut the door behind her and I could hear her bustling down the staircase. I knew her to be Tiana and secretly wished to talk to her because unlike the other employees in the foster home, she didn't have a British accent and neither did Natalia and I. We'd both been born in Eastern United States.

Sarah came out, wearing a blue top with dull jeans and sneakers. Her hair was neatly combed and in a silky ponytail.

Together, we descended the stairs to the mess hall where girls of every kind were eating. The food was almost always the same; dry toast for breakfast, box macaroni n' cheese for lunch and mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner. Occasionally, we'd get a special treat like fresh fruit or strawberry yogurt but that didn't happen often.

After devouring numerous pieces of toast we stepped out of the Foster Home and stepped into the yellow bus waiting for passengers.

"Hey, Natalia! Sarah! Monica!" I turned to see Elmer Oakland, the only male that worked at the Foster Home. He was the handyman and although he had acne and a bad limp, he was an expert at jokes and a good friend to the girls. "How're my favorite girls?" he asked, grinning.

I smiled back at him. "Decent," I answered.

He nodded understandingly. Then his face split into a grin. "Good news; I'm going with you on the trip."

I sighed with relief. Maybe the "field trip" wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I have to sit in the front though," he said frowning. "Gotta go." He took off into the bus.

We sat at the back; Sarah pulled out her book on agriculture, Natalia rested her chin on her hands, and I prepared to doze off. It was going to be a long day.

The ride was boring as usual and when Miss Annie called Natalia and I to the front, we were startled. We walked up to her and I shuddered. Her hair was long and greasy, the color of soot. Her eyes were dark, piercing, and hollow and she wasn't exactly skinny. "Stop the bus!" she called to the driver and motioned for them to get out.

"Now," she said in her raspy voice. "I have to discuss something with you two." Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Natalia gave a shriek of horror. Miss Annie was starting to grow taller, her midsection expanding. Her skirt fell off and revealed a disgusting snake tail, slimy green scales glittering where the lower half of her body would have been. Her face morphed too; her features became uglier and her eyes were glittering with hatred. She made a sound like a snake hissing.

Natalia's mouth was open in a silent scream. I tried to remember what I was seeing. I had read a Greek mythology book once and this creature resembled a creature from it. "Dracenae," I whispered.

She snarled "Die!" and charged us. My super good reflexes kicked in and I grabbed Natalia and lurched aside. The demon closed in on thin air.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted. I looked up and saw Elmer holding a thick club, eyes like steel. Then my mouth dropped open. He wasn't wearing pants. Instead he had furry donkey legs! The dracanae leapt at him but he clubbed it and tossed me something. I caught it and realized it was a perfect fitting bronze . . . sword. My eyes widened and I turned to the dracenae who Elmer was still holding off. I sliced the sword into her and she let out an unearthly scream that filled the air. Then she evaporated into yellow dust.


	3. Gods, Witches, and Athletes, Oh my!

I heard Natalia collapse behind me and I turned to Elmer. All I could say was "You're half donkey."

"Half goat," he corrected.

He shook his head. "You were magnificent. Listen, I have to tell you something Monica." He picked up Natalia and pointed to the Foster Home. "Quickly," he urged. "We need to get there. Normally I would just take you to camp. But you're different, Monica. You're special."

I was sitting on my bed, fists clenched. Natalia sat beside me, face almost white. "You are demigods," Elmer explained, handing each of them a cup of some strange liquid.

"Demigods," I said slowly, savoring the word.

"Exactly. One of your parents was an Olympian. The other was a mortal."

I said something real intelligent like "An Olympian athlete?" and Elmer shook his head. "An Olympian god. Drink it, it'll make you feel better," he said waving the cup of whatever in front of me.

I took it reluctantly and drank it. It tasted like nothing I thought it would; my favorite dessert that I had only once in my life: lemon cream pie. I drank the whole goblet then moaned "More."

Elmer shook his head sternly. "Too much of this stuff and you'll burn up," he warned.

Natalia coughed on her drink. "Scuse me?" Seeing the look on her face Elmer added hastily "Just no more refills and you'll be fine."

"Wait, did you say that one of our parents is a god?" I asked hoping he would contradict the question.

Elmer nodded. "Yup. The gods have been around for millennia moving wherever the flame shines brighter. These past few centuries it's been in America."

"Then which god is my parent?"

"Not sure. In your case its probably one of the Big Three. You have a powerful aura."

"Big Three?"

Elmer hesitated. "Look, a flying chariot is due to arrive any minute to take Natalia to Camp Half Blood. That's a safe haven for demigods. But first, I need a little chat with Monica. Alone."

After Natalia left the room I was facing Elmer. His eyes were serious. "Monica, you are a special case. You're father is a god. And your mother is a . . .-" He gave a dramatic pause "A witch."

I stared at Elmer. "Was she really that bad?" I asked coolly.

Elmer seemed to have realize how I had interpreted his statement and he turned red. "Oh no, Monica I didn't mean it like that. I mean that your mother had magical powers. Male magical people are called wizards."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh."

He withdrew a letter with a complicated seal on it. "For you."

I opened it cautiously and read the contents:

_Dear Ms. Jennings_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no more than August 31__st__. There is an enclosed list of school supplies. _

_Filitius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

My mouth had dropped open. There was a magical school? There was a demigod camp? It was too weird for words.

"Usually," Elmer reasoned, "when a god has had a child with a witch, the godly parent is Hecate goddess of magic. But a child of a Big Three? Unheard of." He looked me straight in the eye. "During the school year you will attend to Hogwarts where you'll learn magic. In the summer you'll go to Camp Half Blood. It's the only way you'll stay safe."

I nodded. "Okay."

"As you've noticed your friend Natalia is a demigod. Also, your other roommate, Sarah is a witch. You'll get to see both during the year."

I nodded again, too stunned to speak.

"Farewell, Monica Jennings. We will meet in the following year at the camp." With that the satyr leaned over the window, took some reed pipes from out of nowhere and played an eerie tune. A wind picked him up and carried him away.

Soon he was gone and I felt utterly torn apart and excited. My father was still alive. He was a god! My mother had been a witch. I was going to learn magic. But I felt totally out of place.


	4. The Weasleys

**I really apologize for not at ALL adding author's notes. So here I am. Sorry this chapter is a bit short.**

**Disclaiming: I do not own HP or PJO and I do this for the last three chapters also.**

A tall red haired man with freckles arrived in the dorm and spotted me. "Are you Miss Monica Jennings?" he asked me. I nodded sullenly and he put his arm through mine. "Side Along Apparation," he explained and before I could do anything I felt as though I was being squeezed through a dark tunnel. My world went woozy and when I was able to open my eyes I was standing in front of a quaint little cottage with flowers growing outside of the structure.

The man turned to me and stuck out his hand. "Mr. Ron Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you. You'll be staying with us until the term starts if you're alright with that."

I nodded and a pretty brown haired woman came sprinting out from the cottage wearing bright pink dress robes. "Oh hello, you must be Monica," the woman said smiling. I had noticed they both had British accents.

"Yes," I said, still a little too shocked about what had happened to say much.

The woman nodded then said "I'm Hermione Granger Weasley." Two girls and a boy came running out of the cottage and one of them looked about my age. The children ran to Mrs. Weasley and she introduced them as "Rose, Hugo, and Victoire." Victoire was sixteen, Hugo was thirteen, and Rose was eleven, my age. Hugo was a miniature of Ron and although Victoire and Rose had their father's eyes and freckles, they had bushy auburn hair.

The rest of the introductions were a blur and soon I was in sitting at a large table being fed a large bowl of onion soup and warm buttered bread.

Rose and I struck up a conversation but my mind was elsewhere. When I climbed into a soft bed in a guest room later that night, I still was wondering on how my life would be from here.

Mrs. Weasley, Rose, and I became close friends over the next month and before I knew it, it was 10:00 AM on September 1st and I was packing my belongings into my trunk. Apparently, my mother had left me a large sum of money and I owned a couple hundred Galleons. I had bought my school supplies and even though I was finally going to Hogwarts, I felt sick to my stomach. I was a child of a powerful god/goddess. How could I ever fit in with magical folk?

. . . .

Mrs. Weasley drove Rose, Hugo, Victoire, and I to Kings Cross Station. "This is where you start your journey," she whispered to me and she motioned to Platforms 9 and 10.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered and she nodded to Hugo. "Go on, dear, show her how its done."

My jaw dropped as Hugo took his trolley and ran through the wall, disappearing. A lump formed in my throat and I could feel pressure building in my chest as Mrs. Weasley whispered "Go on now."

I broke into a run and before I could turn back, the wall swallowed me and I emerged on a gleaming platform with a scarlet engine steaming nearby. Rose pulled up beside me. "Beautiful isn't it?" she whispered and I followed her to the train. My journey had begun.


	5. The Sorting

**(A/N Sorry I didn't add to the story for a while I have a VERY busy summer. So here we go :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO. Most parts in bold are in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

I sat in an empty compartment, Rose alongside me. I gulped as the compartment door slid open. In the doorway was Sarah, smiling shyly.

"Sarah!" I cried and jumped up to give her a hug. It might have seemed a little mushy but after what I had been through I was relieved to see someone I actually recognized.

Sarah turned to Rose. "Sarah, this is Rose. Rose, Sarah." They nodded and smiled at each other, then sat down.

Rose struck up a conversation and soon the three of us were chatting happily and giggling like little girls. I couldn't help thinking of Natalia and how much I missed her.

The compartment door was once again opened but this time by two people I didn't know.

One was a boy and had untidy black hair and green eyes. The other was a red headed girl with lots of freckles.

"May we come in Rose?" the girl asked. She turned to Sarah and I. "I'm Lily Potter. This is my brother Albus and Rose is our cousin."

Rose nodded and the two sat down beside us. Albus looked at least thirteen years old while I guessed Lily to be a first year.

I had known about Houses since I stayed with the Weasleys so I asked Albus "What House are you in?"

"Gryffindor," he answered. "I would have been fine with Slytherin, though."

I turned to Rose. "What House do you think you'll be in?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, most likely," she answered.

"I want to be in Gryffindor but I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff either," Lily said offhandedly.

Sarah shrugged. "Ravenclaw would be good, I suppose but so would Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I don't really care."

I thought about it for a while then said quietly "I don't know."

. . . .

The train stopped and all was dark. I stepped out along with my newfound friends: Rose, Lily, and Albus with Sarah ahead of us. Albus bid goodbye to us as he went to join the older years while we followed a large man yelling at the top of his lungs "**Firs' years! Firs' years! O'er here**!" We followed him to a glistening lake where he shouted "**No mor'n four to a boat**!" I climbed in along with Lily, Rose, and Sarah and gazed at the beautiful lake surrounding us. "**You'll get your first glance of Hogwarts in just a mo'ment!" **I leaned toward Lily and asked "Who is that man?" "Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Been doing it for years." I nodded, my eyes floating around. And then my mouth dropped open. A gleaming black stone castle was standing before us. I heard tons of _ooohs and ahhs_ as we rode through. I could barely sense what was going on as we entered the castle and a tall stern woman lectured us something about a hat and the Sorting. Whatever. All I could think about was : _I'm going to live in a castle!_

. . . .

We walked inside a massive hall with people staring at us from all angles. I saw a frayed old hat up ahead and vaguely remembered that we were supposed to put it on. It suddenly opens up and sings:

_I may look ragged, old, and frail_

_But don't judge me just yet_

_I hold secrets of power and ambition_

_That I may see inside your head_

_This may sound frightening, yes its true_

_But please don't fret, no no!_

_I'll place you where you ought to be_

_Your choices count also_

_You may be in Gryffindor where the brave of heart_

_Are to be found_

_Or maybe in Ravenclaw_

_Where cleverness abounds_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff _

_That House stands for truth_

_Or maybe in cunning Slytherin_

_ Where sneakiness surrounds_

_I'm ready to be on your head_

_And help you decide_

_Which House you belong in,_

_May you be_

_Brave, wise, sweet, or great!_

(**A/N I wrote the song do you like it?)** The stern woman stepped up next to the hat and began to read names off of the list.

"Jennifer Applebee!"

A trembling Hawaiian girl stepped up and put the hat on. It shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a lot of clapping and then another name was called.

"Frederick Benson!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The names went on and on until:

"Monica Jennings!"

I stepped up, trembling only slightly and sit in the chair. I hear the hat mutter

_"My, my a demiwitch! You're a rare one m'dear. Now let's think: where should I put you? You're intelligent no doubt about that, not unkind, and you definitely are sneaky. But your bravery; ah yes you have much bravery. I think you belong in _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief and went down to sit at the Gryffindor table where a prefect nodded curtly to me. Sarah was next and I was relieved when she was sorted into Gryffindor. "I thought you would be in Ravenclaw," I whispered to her best friend and clapped wildly when Lily was Sorted into Gryffindor. I sighed sadly when Rose got into Ravenclaw but brightened as the headmistress, Professor McGonagall (the stern woman) announced "Let the feast begin!"

. . . .

Later, I was shown to Gryffindor Tower and climbed into a bed next to Sarah's and Lily's. I tried to drift off to sleep but it wouldn't come. A low roar interrupted my thoughts and startled, I glanced out of the dormitory window.

My eyes grew wide as I looked outside of the castle grounds. The Minotaur, flanked by two dracanae was standing outside of the castle grounds. They couldn't come in but they were waiting. For me.


	6. My Second Monster Sighting

My body shook as I stared at the monsters. As the dracenae turned her head toward my window I ducked, gulping wildly. I had to get to the headmistress. Waiting until tomorrow wasn't an option. I knew I was in serious danger. I didn't know how to fight monsters and I hadn't been taught any magic yet.

I knew that if I went out of bed I would be breaking the rules but I might also be saving my life.

Priorities won and I slipped on a red bathrobe with my fuzzy red slippers over my black pajamas.

I looked at Lily and Sarah, their eyes closed and fast asleep. Should I take them with me? No, it might endanger them. I had learned at the boarding school that I was an effective leader and these skills took over. I didn't need to lead them into trouble.

I slowly descended into the Gryffindor Common Room heading for the portrait hole. I was about to climb out when something large rammed into me.

I fell over, then stood up again. "Who's there?" I called, fierceness obvious in my tone.

I made a grab in front of me and my hand took hold of a soft material. I pulled on it and standing before me was a nervous looking Albus. "Albus," I gasped motioning to the material that he held. "What are you doing? What is that?" He looked at me hesitantly then answered "I saw some strange looking creatures outside and I'm going to tell Professor Flitwick. And . . . this is an Invisibility Cloak."

I gaped at him then spoke. "Albus, those creatures out there for me. I can't explain right now but I'm the one who needs to go to Flitwick. I need to borrow your Cloak."

Now it was his turn to look dumbfounded. He held up the Cloak, stroking it lovingly. "Er, alright," he said nervously. "But please return it! Don't take it outside of the castle grounds."

I quickly assured him that I wouldn't and slipped the Cloak over my shoulders, walking swiftly to Flitwick's quarters. I knocked curtly on the doors and the tiny wizard answered.

I took off my Cloak and before he could question me I intervened "Professor I don't know if you know but there is a world of Greek Mythology and-"

He interrupted. "Yes, Monica, all of the teachers know about your blood status. Is there something wrong? Unless this is an emergency I'm afraid I will have to take a few points from Gryffindor."

"It is an emergency," I supplied quickly. "Greek monsters are outside the castle grounds!"

Flitwick's eyes widened and he motioned for me to follow him. I did and to a door with a brass knocker.

"Minerva!", he squeaked rapping on the door.

Professor McGonagall burst through the exit glancing at Flitwick "Has Monica been out of bed? Are you handing her over to me for punishment?"

"Yes, she has but for good reason. Monsters have surrounded Hogwarts!"

The Headmistress's eyes widened. "Monica we all know that you are a demiwitch. But if monsters are going to show up at Hogwarts regularly . . . " She turned to me.

"You will have two months of classes until I send for Camp Half Blood to take you and train you. You will need to learn how to fight harder than I thought."

I nod, gulping. I haven't even learned any magic yet and the Headmistress is already making plans to ship me off.

. . . .

A few minutes later Flitwick and McGonagall are rounding up the teachers, ready to fight the monsters. A few hours after they return, heaving and coughing.

"Done," gasps Professor Longbottom Herbology Professor. "We finished them off."

McGongagall turns to me. "Hurry to your dorm to catch a few nods before classes. And do give Albus his cloak back."


	7. Leaving Hogwarts

**I apologize. It's been really long and I'll try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

Monica's POV

I walk down the corridors of Hogwarts. So far in the year I know how to make a Hair Lengthening Potion, levitate an object, and turn a needle into a toothpick. Life saving, I know.

But in addition to that I've done some work in the library and I do know how to concoct a Strength Potion which can make a person stronger. That might come in handy. I can also give off light in the darkness from my wand.

Tomorrow is the day I go to Camp Half Blood. Tonight's Halloween and early tomorrow morning, McGonagall will smuggle me out of the castle and Ron Weasley will be waiting to Apparate me to Camp. No one will know, not even Sarah.

The Halloween feast is in two hours but I go to the library for some extra practice. I want to learn a Shield Charm before I go off to Camp Half Blood. It's very advanced magic for my year, but its for third years so I figure it can't be too hard.

. . . .

It's time for the feast and I stand up and gather my books. I've gotten the Shield Charm pretty well but not exactly mastered it. I silently slip into line next to Sarah as we go to the Great Hall. The feast is fantastic, with floating candles, a troupe of dancing skeletons, and the Head Boy and Girl telling ghost stories.

After we've eaten our fill of desserts, the whole Hall stands and walks back to their dorms.

After all of the Gryffindors have fallen asleep I pack a small suitcase, stuffing three changes of clothes, a hairbrush, and a photograph of Natalia, Sarah, and I sitting in the foster home garden, giggling and eating strawberries. We were only eight years old in that picture.

McGonagall told me to bring my wand and put a Tracking Spell on it so if I ever lose it it'll appear right back in my pocket again. I slip it on my dresser and collapse on the bed.

McGonagall wakes me up gently. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, then change into jeans and a T-shirt. I slip my wand into my pocket and pick up my suitcase. I'm ready to go.

The professor silently leads me outside the castle doors where the familiar shape of Mr. Weasley is waiting. McGonagall mutters "Remember don't say a word about Hogwarts" and then goes back inside. I walk up to Ron Weasley and he greets me with a smile and then does Side Along Apparation once again.


End file.
